Warning systems may be useful for capturing the attention of a pilot and relaying useful information to the pilot regarding the system conditions of a fixed wing or rotary wing aircraft. Such warning systems may include auditory, visual, or haptic alerts delivered to the pilot relating to various system conditions. In rotary wing aircraft, the duration between warning a pilot and the need to have the pilot respond may be relatively short, such as on the order of a few seconds. In such scenarios, conveyance of accurate, clear, and concise information relating to the system conditions of the rotary wing aircraft becomes important for the pilot to comprehend and initiate an appropriate response in the allotted time.